Daily Life At A Bar
by Spark-gurl
Summary: Chp. 11 Finally up. New Years Eve, Valentines Day, And Christams in one whole Chapter! Come and Read! (Title Changed. Used to be Night At The Bar)[MAY BE DISCONTINUED]
1. Introduction

Authors notes: Hello im Spark-gurl and my friend lil summoner yuna. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! (we wish we did) Imagine the characters and monsters of Yu-Gi- Oh at a late night bar! (hehe) and that they are real!  
  
Characters: Monsters:  
  
Any kind of duel monsters Yami Yugi (a.k.a Yami) Yugi Bakura Yami Bakura (a.k.a Y.Bakura)  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Tristen Joey Tea Mai  
  
Mokuba  
  
  
  
* Talking to themselves *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*= Scene Change  
  
Spark-gurl: Well I hope you like our fic (hehe)  
  
Lil summoner yuna: Just call me lil for short  
  
Spark-gurl: Okayz hehe haha im not sane im insane hehahehe Lil: Please don't listen to her right know she sugar-high * sigh* she never stops eating sugar. Well here's our fic enjoy!!  
  
Starts at our house (Spark-gurl & lil)  
  
Waiting in the living room waiting for a ride to the bar. "Hey you better not eat sugar there again or else they'll kick you out for good spark!"  
  
"Don't worry about it I wont do that again lil, I promise!" Has fingers crossed behind her back (hehe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside of the house  
  
"Hey hurry up or well be late picking up spark and lil!!!" The Dark Magician was looking at the watch in the car.  
  
"I hope they don't get mad especially Spark, shell go crazy like the last time it feels like yesterday she destroyed my car for being late."  
  
Yami comes out all ready to go to the bar with Bakura, Y.Bakura, Yugi, and Kaiba. The others left ahead of them with Tristen mumbling something about Yami talking so long to change clothes as hi grandpa.  
  
"I'm ready lets go", everyone was looking at Yami in disbelieve that he took so long.  
  
"Well lets go then, off we go to Spark and lil's house" * and hopefully Spark wont kill me or my brand new car. *  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Spark: Well how do you like it so far, I was a little sugar high when I was writing this fic with my friend hehe.  
  
Lil: She sure was she was bouncen off the walls it was like a tornado in her house but oh well please R&R or else Spark will go crazy and attack people  
  
Spark & lil: Please R&R Thank you and have a nice day  
  
Spark: Or else I will come after you in the dark (cackling evilly)  
  
Lil: Please R&R Thanks  
  
Spark & lil: by the way this is our first fic 


	2. The Pick Up

Authors notes: Spark and I lil summoner yuna dun own Yu-Gi-Oh (we wish we did) or any thin else we mention in this fic, so don't sue us cause we spent our money on Yu-Gi-Oh cards. But we own the bar and the fic so on with the fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark magician arrives at spark and lils house and runs up to the door. And rings the door bell  
  
Lil: hi dark magician why are you so late and lets go already spark is having a temper tantrum after all that sugar.  
  
Spark: where is he where is he when he gets here im gonna grrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Lil: see what I mean let's hope she didn't see you..... Spark: there you are grrrrrrrrrr (grabs a big boulder and runs toward magicians car) O.o. D. Magician: noooooooooooooooo my new car I had to do every thing to get that car. Spark: (in an exorcist type voice) muhahahah this is what you get for being late ahahahhaha. Lil: ahhhhhhhhhhh (jumps into yamis arms)  
  
Lil: ummmmm.. (Blushes)  
  
Yami: (blushes)  
  
Lil: ok where is Seto Kaiba when you need him. Kaiba: what do you want now lil.  
  
Spark: Kaiba yay (drops boulder and goes back to normal)  
  
Kaiba: um hi spark. Spark: I'm so happy to see you (hugs him) Kaiba: O.o (Dark magician walks over to his trashed up car)  
  
D.Magician: Now how are we supposed to go to the bar?  
  
Lil: I can help (uses author powers to fix the car).  
  
D. Magician: Thanks lil. Lil: no sweat Spark: Can we go now please I want to dance with kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Wait who will take care of my little brother Mokuba!  
  
Spark: You don't have a little brother!! Hahaha (im sorry but I don't like Mokuba sorry for people who do)  
  
Lil: so lets go then yay  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~ (Arrive at bar)~*~**~*~**~***~ Lil: were finally here yall remember the rules Everyone: yes lil.  
  
Lil: you to spark I don't want to remember what happened the last time we were here. *Flash back*  
  
This is Oscar Mayer coming to you live from the duel monsters bar, as a sugar high person had destroyed it and injured every one lets go to the scene of the attack. Oscar: what's your name miss and tell us what happened. Lil: its lil and what happened was my pal spark had a lot of sugar and went all crazy like and started to attack the d.j. So we all left screaming. Oscar: so that's our top story for today well see you later with more at.. ahhhhhhhh she's attacking me get her off me.  
  
Spark: muhahahah need more sugar.  
  
Cameraman: I want my mommy. * End Flashback* Lil: so don't go all crazy like that ok spark  
  
Spark: ok (crosses fingers) Joey: so what are we waiting for lets go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*(Inside bar)~*~*~  
  
Everyone: ohhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh Spark: what should we all do first?  
  
Everyone: dancing Lil: ok then grab your partner (grabs Yami)  
  
Spark: ok I pick Kaiba yay  
  
Kaiba: what dumb luck Spark: not dumb luck dumb skill heheh  
  
Tea: I pick Tristan   
  
Tristan: whohoo  
  
Mai: then I pick Joey  
  
Joey: yesssssssss  
  
Lil: wait whose gonna dance with yugi, bakura, and yami bakura.  
  
Spark: ill dance with yami bakura and bakura Spark: ill dance with all of you hehheheh  
  
Y.bakura: were in hell now  
  
Bakura: you said it  
  
Lil: don't worry yugi and yami ill dance with you both but switch during slow songs  
  
Yugi: goodie  
  
Yami: ok then  
  
Lil: don't worry yami I still love you  
  
Yami: (blushes) umm lil I have something to tell you  
  
Lil: what is it Yami  
  
Yami: lil I lo.(gets cut off by spark)  
  
Spark: lets dance Everyone: yay ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors notes: what will happen next will Y. Bakura get away from spark and will Yami ever confess his love to lil please R&R to find out. Lil: give us some Ideas for our next chapter ok. R&R 


	3. The Fun Begins

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (well I don't at least hehe)  
  
Spark: Okay sorry I haven't been writing in this Fic. I've been busy with..SCHOOL WAHHHHHHH well most you people thought I died huh? Well im not im alive and kicken ass well cant sit because I was urban sledding down my stairs and you get the picture my ass hit the stir and it hurts to sit but I was about to abandon this Fic cause I thought no one cared but thanks to a person who's anyomines I didn't well here's the fic.  
  
*Update* Lil isn't going to be in this chapter because she's writing her own fic and plus she is busy with Tennis for High School. And if anyone wants to know im in 8th grade so here is my butymis (wonderful) Fic. The person who is going to replace lil in this chapter is Drum roll please...Avril Lavine YAY CELEBRITY well call her Avi  
  
At the bar  
  
Spark: yay were are at the bar hooray  
  
Avi: Cant wait to get some Root beer (don't think im dissing Avril Lavine she's cool so don't think that I hate out or anything)  
  
Spark: hey bartender!  
  
Mokuba: yes what would you like kids  
  
Kaiba: WHAT!?!?! MOKUBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!  
  
Mokuba: O hey big brother I got a job they think im a midget hairy old guy cool huh?  
  
Y. Bakura: whatever kid hey get me some bud light and Bakura here some lemonade  
  
Bakura: yah that would be nice Yami thanks ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: yah whatever o and*whispers into Mokubas ear* be sure to spike his lemonade  
  
Mokuba: sure  
  
Kaiba: just get me some water  
  
Yami: I want.. Vodka  
  
Yugi: ill get some lemonade please  
  
Spark: hmmm... let me see I will get a... Virgin Margarita (it's a margarita but with no achohal)  
  
Mokuba: will that be all  
  
All: yup  
  
Mokuba: that will be $120 please  
  
All whistle and stare at Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: hey im not paying for you shit pay it yourself... Fine ill pay for the damn drinks.  
  
All: yay  
  
All of the sudden they see the Celtic Guardian all drunk  
  
Celtic: hey everybody does my hat look like a salad bowl? Hey start putting salad in here and lets *hiccup* see  
  
Spark: don't forget the dressing  
  
Joey: ya I have ranch *starts pouring the dressing in*  
  
Honda: here's a fork  
  
Celtic: hey thanks *starts eating salad* mmmmmmmm good  
  
Avi: hey I think Celtic fainted!  
  
Spark: hey lets poke him!  
  
Yugi: I got chopsticks  
  
Yami: tie the chopsticks together  
  
Bakura: here is some string  
  
Y. Bakura: that's not string dumass that my hair you need glasses or something!  
  
Mia: hey lets pull some of his hair and use it as string  
  
Tea: okay *grabs shaver* where should we start  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOO my beautiful hair get away from me  
  
Spark: lets use Teas hair  
  
Tea: sure why not *starts to shave hair off*  
  
Avi: HAHAHAHA Tea's a skinhead now  
  
All: BUAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Dark Magician pops out of nowhere  
  
Dark M: man Celtic you ruined your helmet now I cant sell in on e-bay dam nit come on lets go get drin. never mind ill get myself one your passed out  
  
Spark: okay lets poke him on the count of 3 1..2..3... POKE HIM  
  
Celtic: OWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!  
  
Avi: YAY he's alive my creation is alive BWUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
All: O_o okay..  
  
Spark: I think I need a bag of sugar  
  
Mokuba: here's your bag of sugar  
  
Spark: hey thanks  
  
Gobbles all the sugar down  
  
Spark: HEHEHEHHEHEHHEE *jumps on Y. Bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: what the...  
  
Bakura: O my god Yami you a.CHIBI  
  
Y. Bakura: the hell *looks at himself in the mirror* fuck I don't want to be a weak kid damn you Spark  
  
Spark: *sniff* *sniff* you hate me j_j  
  
Kaiba: he doesn't hate he he's just mad  
  
Spark: o okay then ^_^  
  
Avi: she could really heal fast huh?  
  
Joey: yup she sure does  
  
Honda: especially with sugar  
  
Mai: hey Spark are you okay  
  
Spark: hmhmhmh hehehehheHAHAHAHAH *eyes start to glow*  
  
Oscar Myers comes with his news crew  
  
Oscar: here we are at the latest night club it seems that Spark is up to it again lets see what she's going to do to these poor souls  
  
Tea: im getting the hell out of here *runs away*  
  
All: aaaahhhhhhhhh what is she doing to us...  
  
Everyone opens their eyes  
  
Spark & Avi: awwwwwww how cute CHIBIS  
  
All: what *looks at the mirror* aaaaaaaahhhhhhh  
  
Oscar: * in a chibi voice* now yous nows whads barky ib cabipal to do  
  
Spark & Avi: ewwwwwww he ugly lets kick him out  
  
Oscar: awwwwwwwww ib be bags agins to gets yooooooouuuuuuuuuu  
  
Spark: lets see how much fun we can have with our new collectibles  
  
Avi: o yah haha  
  
Spark & Avi: come here little cutie chibis..  
  
All Chibis: hehe RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Okay everybody I didn't abandon my Fic but please REAVIEW GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE ANYTHING THANKZ  
  
ILL TRY TO PUT MY NEXT CHAPTER BY NEXT WEEK OR SO THIS CHAPTER WASENT SO FUNNY HUH? ITS BECAUSE ITS 1:30am AND IM REALLLY TIRED SO BYEZ FOR NOW 


	4. Chibis

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh and if I did I would be damn ass rich but as you can see im not so LAY OFF he-he  
  
Note: Sorry if I accidentally changed Tristans name into his Japanese name Honda I was kind of in a hurry to go to bed cause I was almost felling asleep on my key bored so I did it fast well here is another Chappi YAY and Tristan will be called Tristan  
  
Important Note: Well maybe its not important but im just saying that Lil isn't here AGAIN I tried calling her but she's at practice again well here is my Ficci hope you like  
  
Spark: O I almost forgot A NEW CELEBRETY NOT im still sticking with Avril Lavine until I finish this Chap. So hope you like  
  
Y. Bakura: I hope they don't like  
  
Tristan: Yah you used my JAPENESE NAME FOR GODS SAKE WOMEN IM NAMED AFTER A DAMN BUT NICE CAR  
  
Spark: Well SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRY you don't have to get all bitchy with me ya know  
  
Kaiba: Yah and Y. Bakura SHUT UP  
  
Y. Bakura: WHAT you whanna drag old man  
  
Spark: O_o umm.. Y. Bakura Kaiba isn't an old man  
  
Kaiba: HAHAHA stupid  
  
Y. Bakura: I KNEW THAT I was just saying that um.. Kaiba looked like an old man..yah..hehe  
  
Spark: O_o okay whatever well anywayz here is my fic ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Bar looking at scripts  
  
Avi & Spark reading script  
  
Spark: hey Avi what's my line again  
  
Avi: hu? Oh I don't know read the...  
  
Spark: what? What's wro...HOLY SHIT WHERE BACK WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US LETS START THIS BAR  
  
All: sorry we were drinking our martinis and not trying to be in you damn way for you to kill us all  
  
Avi: okay whatever lets start ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT The Bar FINALLY!!!  
  
Avi: awww you're all so cute when your chibi sized  
  
Y. Bakura: wey gonna geck gou fog dis  
  
Spark: awwwww hes so cute when he talks like that *huggles Y. Bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: I cants bregs  
  
Avi: sure ya can Bakura!  
  
Bakura: digs hubbudy cug my nam  
  
Avi: opps sorry I meant your other half but your cute Bakura  
  
Tristan: heg log atz whags I foungs  
  
Mia: a chigbi dicpell fomula  
  
Tea: heg ug kan gus it fog us tog gewt big agwin  
  
Joey: hurry hwide it frum spak awnd avi  
  
Spark: hey avi lets torture all of the chibis by playing a game of powder puff/drag queen and kings  
  
Avi: yay come here Joey (drags Joey to a big chair)  
  
Joey: nooooo don't huwt me!!!  
  
Spark& Avi: were not gonna hurt you were just gonna give u all a makeover muhahahha  
  
Bakura: were awll dwoomed whaaaaa I want my mommy  
  
Kaiba: be a mawn you cwybaby  
  
Bakura: spweak fow your sewlf  
  
Yugi: cowkie mommy werwes my cookie  
  
Yami: HEY what's going on here!  
  
Spark & Avi: uh-oh he's not a CHIBI  
  
Yami: Damn strait im not  
  
Spark: ill fix that!! *Zaps Yami*  
  
Yami: WHAT THE FUCKIN hAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Spark & Avi: YAH CHIBI  
  
Yami: *starts to whine* I don'ts whgs to be a kibi whaaaaaaa  
  
Avi: time for a make over lemme just get my make up from my car  
  
Spark: yay lets see who should I pick  
  
Chibis: not us pweezzz  
  
Avi: im back  
  
Spark: I pick tea  
  
Tea: damn  
  
Spark: you wash out your mouth out right now young lady  
  
Tea: otay  
  
Avi: ok lets ge.(beep beep)  
  
Avi lookes at her pager  
  
Avi: damn I got to leave my manager is calling me I have to go on tour  
  
Spark: damn but you'll be back right!  
  
Avi: don't know but if I come back ill call ya okay well bye  
  
Spark: byez *sniff* *sniff* im all alone know  
  
Spark: well here you go guys  
  
Turns everyone back to normal  
  
All: YAY WHERE BACK TO NORMAL  
  
Spark: im all alone know whahahaahaha  
  
Bakura: don't worry let's see who wants to be in the next chapter  
  
Yami: ya don't worry  
  
Spark: okay but I didn't even get to do your makeovers *sniff*  
  
Yugi: you could do a makeover on me in the next chapter ^_^  
  
Spark: really *sniff*  
  
Bakura: me to  
  
Kaiba: I guess you can do me  
  
Y. Bakura: you can do me im only letting so you can stop your damn crying  
  
Spark: YAYAY  
  
Spark: well its time to go to bed cause we have school tomorrow (for real I do have school tomorrow)  
  
All: okay  
  
To be continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Notes:  
  
I know its short but im trying to put up a new chapter everyday so please bare with me  
  
Spark: FOR WHOEVER WANTS TO BE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER POST ILL TRY TO THINK OF A NEW CELEBRETY OR MAYBE LIL WILL COME BACK  
  
Yugi in PJs  
  
Yugi: im sleepy^o^  
  
Spark: Kawaii go to bed Yugi NIGHT! ^_^  
  
Q: SHOULD LIL COME BACK OR JUST DIFFERENT PEOPLE LIKE CELEBRATIES AND WHOEVER WANTS TO BE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW AND SAY YOU WANT TO  
  
All: please REad & Review  
  
Sleepy Yugi: Please thanks * falls asleep with his teddy bear* 


	5. New Guest

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or other shows or characters I mention.  
  
Spark: Hey what's up everybody! Our new guest is....Invader mya and her yami's she is one of our reviewers! Her name is invadermya but well call her invader for short and her character Yana!  
  
All: YAY *whistles*  
  
Spark: welcome!  
  
Invader and Yana: Thanks for letting us be in the fic!  
  
Note: Hi Invader and Yana I really don't know who you like or how you act hehe but if I do something bad like make you mean sometimes please forgive me k? Thankz  
  
Yana: Hurry on with the fic!  
  
Bakura: Impatient are we  
  
Spark: well here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (At Kaiba Mansion)  
  
Kaiba: okay everybody don't mess with my things!  
  
Joey: yah yah you told us for the millionth time  
  
Spark: hey Invader I thought of something cool!  
  
Invader: what is it?  
  
Spark: lets have.. A COMMERCIAL since the bar is closed and all  
  
Yana: good idea  
  
Invader: what will the commercial be about?  
  
All: hmmmm  
  
Mokuba: I know lets do a Food court show!  
  
Honda: how about a Honda Civics car!  
  
Joey: umm... What where we thinking of again? "^_^  
  
Mia: hey guys sorry I cant do the commercial I have to get home so Bye and bye the way Tea is coming with me  
  
Spark: okay whatever  
  
Yana: hey why don't we do an Orbit commercial?  
  
Invader: yah!  
  
All: okay then  
  
Spark: lets get started!  
  
BURNBURNBURNBURNBURNBURNBURNBURNBURNBURN (10 hours later)  
  
Spark: im baaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Bakura: hey everybody did you hear the news every store was burned down  
  
Invader: hehehe  
  
Spark: yah hahaha um. well.. Lets get started  
  
Mailk: did you do all those fires!  
  
Spark: HEY! IT WASENT ALL ME YOU KNOW!  
  
Yana: you did it to Invader!  
  
Invader: way to go Spark you got us busted  
  
Y. Bakura: not exactly we saw both of you laughing and running off  
  
Spark: who cares no one died! I think..  
  
Invader: yah no on died except an old lady...or two hehehe  
  
Y. Malik: did you get the gum  
  
Spark&Invader: Yup!  
  
Yana: hey Joey did you get the dragon?  
  
Joey: well not exactly I got a torch though!  
  
Invader: that'll work  
  
Spark: okay hold on ill call Kaiba  
  
All: okay *puts on mufflers over their ears*  
  
Spark: KAIBA!  
  
A mirror breaks (opps to loud)  
  
Kaiba: HEY DID SOMETHING BREAK IT SOUNDED IT WAS WORK 10 GRAND!  
  
Bakura: here have a piece of gum!  
  
Kaiba: thanks  
  
Invader: NOW!  
  
Spark grabs a torch and sets Kaiba on fire  
  
Kaiba: what in fucking..!!!!! IM ON FIRE FUCK HELP HELP!!!!!!  
  
Malik grabs an extender  
  
Spark: hey Kaiba how are you?  
  
Kaiba: *smoke comes out as he coughs* what do YOU THINK!  
  
Invader: your fine but hows your teeth!  
  
Kaiba: *smiles* Bling- Bling *golden tooth starts to shine*  
  
Invader: awwww my EYES IM FUCKING BLIND!  
  
Spark: WOW SHINNY! MUST HAVE!  
  
Spark grabs a monkey wrench to pull out Kaiba's golden tooth  
  
Kaiba: AWWWWWWWWW HELP FOR THE LOVE OF RA HELP!  
  
To Be Continued...maybe heheh J/k *****************************************************  
  
A/N  
  
Spark: Hey every body sorry if it was short and not so funny it's just that im going to miss Inyuyasha  
  
Invader: I think you spelled it wrong  
  
Yana: Yah  
  
Spark: I know know but I have to go  
  
Invader: well bye  
  
Bakura: Everybody Invader and Yana will be in the next chapter  
  
Malik: Please REad & Review Thankz  
  
Yana: Please Read& Review 


	6. Joey flies, Mai brakes a nail and more

Disclaimer: We (the people who are in this fic) do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but we can dream cant we! We only own the clone's hahahahahhaha  
  
Spark: Hello everyone to another chapter of this CRAZY AND WEIRD fic. Here are today's guests:  
  
Dreamer Invaders character Jenna Katie  
  
And the one and only Invader and Yana from the previous chapter!  
  
Here is a thankz to DarkSun for giving us these items:  
  
Cloning Machine 1-ton bag of sugar To of each Chibi of every character  
  
*Don't worry ill put these items to good use* HAHAHHAHAHAMUHAHAHAH *faints to the ground*  
  
Dreamer: is she okay?  
  
Katie: it looks like she died from laughter  
  
Bakura: she always said she wanted to die from laughter  
  
Jenna: REALLY! SO COOL!  
  
Invader: "^_^ hehe  
  
Yana: what should we do?  
  
Y. Malik: lets poke her with a stick!  
  
Invader: ill get the sticks!  
  
Katie: ready! One..two...three!  
  
Poke Poke Poke  
  
After an hour of poking  
  
Spark: whaaaaa why are you poking me!  
  
All: She alive!!! Finally  
  
Spark: hey I feel like a million bucks! But I really want a million bucks! I can see it now! $_$  
  
Dreamer: lets start the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In the street on the freeway)  
  
Kaiba: MOVE get out the way get out the way Move bitch!  
  
Katie: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! *Runs after Kaiba*  
  
Spark: HEY KAIBA! HOW MUCH DID THAT TOOTH COST YOU!  
  
Kaiba: 1 MILLOION DOLLARS WHY!  
  
Spark: $_$ JUST ASKING!  
  
Dreamer: Hey get off the fucking road or else im going to run you over with my lambergine!  
  
Yana: You can't do..oh wait you can where in the freeway  
  
Invader: DUH!!!  
  
Jenna: Hi Invader what's going on why are you in the freeway!  
  
Bakura: hello where trying to get Spark so she won't sell Kaiba's tooth on E-Bay  
  
Jenna: ohhhhhhhhhh okay ill help I was just jogging  
  
Yugi: you jog on the freeway! Cool I wan to jog on the freeway!  
  
Katie: NO you wont Yugi! You're coming with me  
  
Dreamer: *BEEP BEEP* I'm coming out of my car!  
  
Y.Malik: WHATEVER LOSER! HAHAHHAHA  
  
*Dreamer with a mallet in her hand* what did you say to me!  
  
Y. Malik: nothing hehe  
  
Dreamer: that's what I thought you would say *bonks Y. Malik with the mallet*  
  
Y. Malik: ow whahahahahahh  
  
Spark: running low on sugar..must...have..s.u..g...a..r.....  
  
Invader: are you okay umm.. Ill go find some sugar!  
  
Yana: I think there are some in here  
  
Katie: that's a biiiiiiiiiiiiig hole!  
  
Jenna: yup but hey good thing I brought rope today!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Kaiba: DON'T GET THE SUGAR SHELL GO AFTER MY GOLDEN TOOTH!  
  
Dreamer: golden tooth you say, hey why don't you let me take a look at it!  
  
Yami: yah Kaiba why don't you let us hehe  
  
Joey: hey guys look I can run! *Runs into a poll*  
  
All: oh that's gotta hurt!  
  
Joey: *water eyes* Yup is sure does*faints to the ground*  
  
Tristan: Ill get the sugar  
  
Tea: everyone stick out your hands  
  
All stick out their hands  
  
Tea: *grabs a black marker and draws a symbol* Remember if any of us get hurt we still have each other and.  
  
Spark: NOOOOOOOOOOO No more speeches from Tea SHUT THE FUCK UP TEA GO SUCK ASS!  
  
All: YAH! *Rubs off the symbol*  
  
Tea: HEY! Do you know how long it took me to learn to draw that symbol!  
  
Spark: YAH A WEEK UP YOUR ASS HAHAHHAH  
  
Jenna: Hey I got the sugar!  
  
Katie: QUICK GIVE IT TO HER!  
  
Bakura: Ill get the funnel! ^_^  
  
Shoves sugar down her mouth  
  
Spark: hey thankz for the sugar but.. I CANT MOVE!  
  
Yugi: Oh yah I forgot to tell you we put you in a strap jacket so you wont get out! ^_^  
  
Mia: Yah and I broke a nail while helping *sniff* *sniff* my beautiful nail!  
  
All: OKAY.......  
  
Joey: hey guys I think something's wrong with me  
  
Tristan: Oh no Joey! Did you forget to eat again! Ill get the funnel!  
  
Dreamer: I don't think he forgot to eat.. I think he peed his pants!  
  
All: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Bakura: I guess he forgot to go to the bathroom  
  
Jenna: good thing I brought an extra pair of underwear!  
  
Spark: do you always bring things!  
  
Jenna: Why Yessssssssssssss!  
  
Spark: I rest my case  
  
Kaiba: hey instead of talking my tooth why don't I make you one out of real gold!  
  
All: what about us!  
  
Kaiba: I guess I can make you guys golden teeth  
  
Y. Bakura: then ill snatch them away from you mwhahahhaha  
  
Spark: hmmmm. let me think..okay! But can you let me out of this strap jacket please!  
  
Invader: sure! ^_^  
  
Spark: thankz I couldn't feel my arms  
  
Yana: WOW but what will we do where out of gum because SOMEBODY ate it all  
  
Joey: HEY I was hungry!  
  
Spark: hey Invader do you still have that Flamethrower?  
  
Invader: yah but I only have one v_v  
  
Malik: why don't we use that clone machine that DarkSun gave us?  
  
All: YAH!  
  
Spark: okay! But everyone put on some sunglasses the light may blind you!  
  
All: RIGHT! *Everyone puts one sunglasses but Joey*  
  
Joey: hey. what are sunglasses?  
  
Jenna: one..two...three..  
  
Dreamer: GO!  
  
SHININGLIGHTSHININGLIGHTSHININGLIGHT Katie: you guys can take off the sunglasses off now!  
  
Joey: AWWWWWWWWWW MY FUCKING EYES! IM BLIND!  
  
Invader: HEY JOEY WATCH OUT FOR THAT..  
  
*A speeding car runs by and hits Joey and drives away*  
  
Invader: car. uh-oh  
  
All look at Joey while he flies in the air  
  
Joey: HEY I CAN SEE AGAIN! Wow look at the birds! Hi birds! WOW im FLYING!  
  
Spark: and. he's coming coming coming and...  
  
WHAM  
  
Spark: GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! HE LANDED ON THE X!  
  
Joey: Ow...  
  
Invader: so that's why they call him Joey Wheeler!  
  
Yana: the dumnass  
  
Katie: HAHAHHAHAHAH  
  
Spark: now that we got the flamethrowers how about if we burn down some buildings!  
  
All: YAH!  
  
Dreamer in front of the bank and burning it down  
  
Dreamer: MWHAHAHAHAH THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR OVER CHARGING ME!  
  
Jenna: hey isn't that the malls job?  
  
Dreamer: opps hehee  
  
Spark: BURN BABY BURN HAHHAHAHAHHA BYE BYE TREE!  
  
Invader: why did you burn a tree down?  
  
Spark: it made me trip on a crack on the floor and plus you can make hell a good smores!  
  
Yana: good point!  
  
To Be Continued..Burn!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~-????  
  
A/N  
  
I know I know its crappy and not funny but hey I have to go to bed I have.. SCHOOL!  
  
*And plus im failing in it and I have a conference coming up and my damn teacher is like If you don't get your grades up you'll be working in McDonalds*  
  
Well next time ill try to right chapters in the morning or afternoon what do you guys think?  
  
All: You should!  
  
Yugi: If you guys want to be in the next chapter Review!  
  
Bakura: Please REad&REview!  
  
Malik: If you guys from this chapter want to be in the next one please tell us in the REviws!  
  
WE NEED MORE IDEAS AND GIFTS THANKZ  
  
Bye Bye for now! 


	7. Joe Runs into a parked car and Yugi goes...

Disclaimer: Hey everybody I don't own Yu-gi-oh so No Sueing! Hehe  
  
What's up everybody! Long time no reading huh? Well I'm back for now. I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while cause I was sorta busy and stuff with essays and homework and all that crappy stuff well here is a new chapter to A Night At The Bar. If some of you people aren't in it, it was because my Internet isn't working and I can't remember who wanted to be in my chappi well here it goes!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
***If I forgot anyone im sooo sorry I kinda have bad memory now hehe "^_^****  
  
Y. Bakura: Yah sure do you forgot how to measure in Science and you failed History!  
  
Spark: HEY! DID I tell you to tell all the reviewers my grades on my report CARD!  
  
Y. Malik: Hey Y. Bakura I double dog dares you to tell her grades to everyone! * Diabolical laughter*  
  
Spark: OH nO you DON'T! * Whacks Y. Malik and Y. Bakura with mallet*  
  
Kaiba: god damn that got'a hurt.  
  
Bakura: this may not sound like me but please START THE GODDAM BLOODY STORY!  
  
Y. Bakura: ... That doesn't sound like you but . hey Spark get on with the story.  
  
Spark: ... ookkkaaay..  
  
Bakura: Thank you ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Wherever the hell we were)  
  
Spark: Man I loved to burn things but. I think im out of gas.  
  
Joey: hey lets go to the gas station and fill them up!  
  
Mai: Hey Joey has finally a good idea! Joey: hey im not all brains ya know.  
  
Spark: O_o I didn't get it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the gas station)  
  
Joey: Hey lets play tag with the gas!  
  
Malik: okay!  
  
Everyone playing with gasoline  
  
Y. Bakura: hey I think ill lit a blunt!  
  
Spark: Y. Bakura. you don't smoke.  
  
Y. Bakura: oh yah. ill just lite the match then!  
  
Tea: No! Listen to me! If you lite the match well all explode!  
  
Kaiba: Since when did we listen to Tea?  
  
Y. Malik: uh.. Never?  
  
Spark: yah. go ahead Y. Bakura lit away!  
  
Y. Bakura: okay! Hey. where's Bakura?  
  
Everyone hears snoring in the background  
  
Malik: Hey isn't that Bakura snoring?  
  
Y. Bakura: but. Bakura never snores.weird oh well  
  
Pores a bucket of water on him  
  
Bakura: WHAAAA ttthh.aaaatttss. cccooLD!  
  
Yugi: hey that mean!  
  
Yami: No it isn't its funny hehe  
  
Bakura starts crying  
  
Spark: HEY! NO ONE MAKES BAKURA CRY! BUT ME! NoO I lie  
  
Y. Bakura: YAH! No one makes Bakura cry!  
  
All step away from Y. Bakura because his eyes are turning red  
  
Yugi: uh.Bakura, what's with your Yami? I think he's going to kill US?!?!  
  
Malik: Hey isn't this the same thing that happened to Sushomuro in Inyuyasha when his eyes turned red and he turned into a demon white wolf? And Inyuyasha killed him!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Malik: leave me alone! *Runs and hides in a corner*  
  
Spark: I loovve Inyuyasha!  
  
Inyuyasha comes out of nowhere  
  
Inyu: HUH!?!  
  
Spark: *screams a high-pitched scream* KAWAII!  
  
Inyu: BYE!  
  
Mai: Hey look what Joeys wearin!  
  
Kaiba: Hey Joey.what does BOFU mean on your sweater?  
  
Joey smiling and stuff: It means..Buy Us Fuck You!  
  
All Do anime fall  
  
Spark slaps Joey on the side of the head: You aint black retard!  
  
Joey: Bye then!  
  
Joey walks away and hits a car  
  
Joey: Damn! Who the fuck hit me!  
  
Tea: Joey. no one hit you. you ran into a parked car  
  
Tristan: HAHA YA DUMDASS BLOND! (NO OFFENSE TO BLONDES OR ANYTHING)  
  
Spark: When will he learn?  
  
Mai: I hate the outdoors! There's icky bugs everywhere!  
  
Y. Malik: Hey where Bakura and his Yami?  
  
Malik: I don't know lets go look!  
  
Yami: hmm.. Wonder where they are.  
  
After and hour of walking  
  
Yugi: hey hear that!?!  
  
Everyone hears noises behind the bushes  
  
Spark: what..the FUCK!  
  
Everyone looks behind the bushes and see Bakura and Yami Bakura.  
  
Spark: Hey! I WANT SOME TOO!  
  
Yugi: Yah! I want raspberries too  
  
Y. Bakura with a mouthful of berries: You snooze you lose we found them first!  
  
Bakura: Yami give them some here Spark you can have some of mine  
  
Yugi: I loooove berries! HeheeheHEHHEHHAHHAHA  
  
Yami come running: Hey.*breathing hard from running* don't.let Yugi have any Berries. they'll make him go hyper!  
  
Joey: aw to late he ate some  
  
Tristan: Yah what's a little couple berries going to do to him.  
  
Yami: you don't now him that well then id better take cover if I were you.  
  
Y. Bakura: Everyone grab you hikaris and RUN! Come on Bakura lets get  
  
Y. Malik: Yah come on Malik lets scatter too Malik: but. I want to see Yugi go crazy. not fair  
  
Joey: well see him later hehe  
  
Mai: well bye!  
  
Spark: Hey don't take Tea with you hehe!  
  
Tea: Don't leave me with ..HIM!  
  
Yugi: hehe time to kill! *Grabs Dagger*  
  
Yami: gooo Yugi Kill Tea!  
  
Spark: ohhh shiny knife hehehe! ILL JOIN YOU YUGI!  
  
All: Hey me Too!  
  
Y. Bakura: It's almost Halloween too! In two more days to!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Berryberryberryberryberryberryberryberryberryberryberry  
  
Author Notes: How was that for a chapter! Well I PROMISE to write a chapter for Halloween! HEHE THE TIME OF HORROR! Well see you on Halloween! HheheheHaahAHAMWHAHAHA  
  
Bakura: Please REad & REview!  
  
Malik: Please!  
  
Yugi: Please give Us SOME IDES FOR OUR COSTUMES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GIVE US SOME ITEMS AND STUFF PLEASE!  
  
Yami: Yah what Yugi said  
  
Everyone: Ja ne 


	8. A VeRy VeRy VeRy Late Halloween And CrAz...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh or other characters that I might mention here in MY fic. Hehe ^_^  
  
UPDATED: 11/27/02  
  
Welcome Welcome to Spark-gurls fic! I know I haven't updated in a Long time that's because I didn't have any ideas and I had to go to the Hospital to see my uncle cause he had to get operation so I've been having a pretty WeIrD and CrAzY month! But that doesn't surprise me because im WeIrD and CrAzY!  
  
Bakura: She kinda is babysitting her cousins right now because her aunt was looking for someone to baby-sit them while she was keeping my uncle company.  
  
Y. Bakura: That's pretty much it but this is going to be two WeIrD chapters because the first chapter is going to be about.  
  
Spark: SHUT UP! Don't give it away!  
  
Bakura: Yami! You should really learn how to keep quite!  
  
Y. Bakura: Well. SOOOORRY!  
  
All: whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: a Very Very VERY late Halloween!  
  
Spark: hey Yugi Why don't you dress up for it to kill tea!  
  
Yugi: all Right! I want to be the..  
  
Yami: Dark Magician!  
  
Yugi: okay! Ill be him ^_^  
  
Bakura: ill be the.  
  
Y. Bakura: the Change Of Heart  
  
Bakura: well alright then  
  
Malik: ill be.  
  
Y. Malik: just be yourself. your crazy enough that you look like a freak haha  
  
Malik: have you looked in the mirror stupid-ass and you'll see a freak because we LOOK THE SAME!  
  
Tea: awww you got moted right there haha  
  
Kaiba: Shut the FUCK up Tea your annoying as it is  
  
Mokuba: Kaiba what does fuck mean?  
  
All: OoO  
  
Kaiba: shit.  
  
Joey: Mokuba! That's a bad word  
  
Mokuba: hey what does shit mean?  
  
Kaiba: Don't say such things there bad!  
  
Mokuba: Fuck.  
  
Tristan: Awww fuck just screw it he's already going to say them anyway!  
  
Spark: I'm going to Hawaii yay yay im going to Hawaii yay yay  
  
Bakura: Oo Can I go with you pweese!  
  
Spark: you can go with me . when I get the money! Hehe  
  
Y. Bakura: Are you going to do Halloween yes or no!  
  
Mai: I'm a princess!  
  
Joey: yah the princess of all sluts!  
  
Mai: Joey Wheeler! You get your ass over here right this instant!  
  
Joey: how about Instant soup in stead hehe  
  
Spark: Hey Y. Malik, Malik, and Y. Bakura come over here I have something to tell you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the corner of the Bar  
  
Spark: So you all know what were going to do this Halloween!  
  
Malik: I forgot again hehe  
  
Y. Malik: Idiot!  
  
Spark: Okay here it is again  
  
We are going to dress up to match the background outside We will grab some eggs, toilet paper and gum. We will take the trick-or-treaters candy and ran like crazy If anyone try's to take our candy, talk to us or touch us we bite them And last but not least act crazy and pshcyo and mental  
  
Y. Bakura: you really didn't really have to say the last one because were CrAzY and PsYcHo and MeNtAl already!  
  
Malik: True True  
  
Spark: who cares I was trying to make a list so sue me!  
  
Y. Malik: OKAy!  
  
Spark: I was kiddin!  
  
Malik: lets get back before the others notice!  
  
All: okay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Back with the others  
  
Bakura: Yami were did you go!  
  
Y. Bakura: no where important hey lets go before those little weird creatures get all the sweet, tasty, watery, delicious, tangy, magnificent.  
  
Yami: we GET YOUR point!  
  
Yugi: those little creatures are called kids dressed in costumes.  
  
Spark: whatever  
  
Tea: Lets get going everyone!  
  
Everyone ignoring Tea  
  
Mai: Lets get going everyone!  
  
All: Okay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Outside the Bar for the very first time  
  
Y. Bakura: AWWW my eyes!  
  
Bakura: Its dark there's no sun out idiot!  
  
Y. Bakura: oh right hehe I forgot  
  
Spark: Well yah whatever um..hey Malik. Y. Malik, Y. Bakura lets go!  
  
Yugi: where are you guys going.*Yugi looking all sad*  
  
Spark: um.. Somewhere well be back though! ^_^  
  
Yugi: I whanna go too! *Starts to quiver his lip*  
  
Bakura: uh-oh here is comes!  
  
Yugi: WHAAAAAA I..I..WHA..WHANNA G..G..GO ..TOO! WHAAAAA!  
  
Yami: aww Yugi.. um.. hey LOOK! They're giving out free Mountain Dews!  
  
Yugi and Spark: Where! Where!  
  
Yami: Come on Yugi! Ill show you!  
  
Yugi: Kay ^_^  
  
Spark: I whanna go too! I want Mountain Dew! Let Me GO!!!  
  
Malik: NO! WE HAVE TO GO WELL GET MOUNTIN DEW LATER OKAY!  
  
Spark: Fine. Bye my beautiful Mountain Dew Ill miss you Ill see you Again Orevaw, Chow, Ja Ne!.  
  
Y. Bakura: Just drag her lets get going!  
  
Malik: Okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With the others AT some house  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi, How much candy did you get from trick-or-treating?  
  
Yugi: Um. let me check..1..2..3....60....about...3,000 you?  
  
Yami: about 1000 um.. I think ill hold on to some of your candy or you might get toooooo hyper.  
  
Yugi in a demonic voice: Touch. My. Candy. And. Die. A. Gruesome. Death.  
  
Yami backing away a little: okay okay calm down  
  
Bakura: lets get to the other house!  
  
Tristan: Hey hands off my candy ya foo  
  
Joey: who you callin a foo foo you took my chocolate Bar!  
  
Kaiba: Whatever you guys fight over everything don't you! Here you mangy mutt Take my chocolate bar I despise chocolate!  
  
Mokuba: Here Seto you want some chocolate!  
  
Kaiba: Yah! I love chocolate!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AT the other group  
  
Spark: yay! Die! Hehee Die pumpkins! Die!  
  
Malik: HEHEH hey. who threw an egg at me!  
  
Y. Malik: haha lets run around laughing like CrAzY Mental people!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHHMWUAHAHHAH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
At the other group  
  
Tristan: hey isn't that Spark, Y. Malik Malik, and Y. Bakura running around  
  
Joey: hey. yah it is!  
  
Mia: at least they should have worn something not so reviling like black instead of white because the stand out like marshmallows!  
  
Someone unknown: Hey did you hear. there are some crazy psychos that are mental running around! They say that they escaped the Mental Asylum or crazy house or something!  
  
Yami: that explains why their wearing white  
  
Yugi: Yes!  
  
Kaiba: I think we should go help them they look like they need help escaping those people with nets and that mob  
  
Joey: Nope I think they can handle them remember their crazy enough to outwit anyone!  
  
Mokuba: WOW this fic really made you smart.  
  
Joey: Hey! Look at those white-floating things hanging from the trees!  
  
Mokuba: or maybe not damn  
  
Kaiba: Hey get the fuck away from my candy it took me a lot of stripping to get this candy!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yugi: EWWW cant get the nasty image out of my head my brain it burns!  
  
Tea slaps Yugi: Get a hold of your self-women!  
  
Yugi: I'm. Not. A. Women.  
  
Yami: uh. Yugi.  
  
Tristan: Are his eyes supposed to be red?  
  
Bakura: what do you think! Man you're an Idiot!  
  
Joey: and they say Blonds are dumb fee. I guess I'm not dumb no more!  
  
Mai: don't get your hopes up he just caught the Joey Diesis  
  
Mokuba: what's that?  
  
Mai: It's a stupid diesis that Joey has that's VERY contagious  
  
Yugi: DIE YOU STUPID SLUT TEA!  
  
Tea: AWWWW I'm melting! Help Me Yami!  
  
Yami: alleluia huh? Did anyone hear something?  
  
All: no  
  
Yami: oh then It must have been a fly or something oh well lalalalalala  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~  
  
At the OTHER group  
  
Spark: hahaha TIME TO DIE MOB!  
  
Throws a pumpkin head at the mob and hits someone it the nuts  
  
A Random Guy: -o- MY BALLS. cant.breath.help.  
  
Malik: that's gotta hurt!  
  
Y. Bakura: how would you know! You're a gurl!  
  
Spark: hey No making fun of the cute Egyptian!  
  
Y. Malik: hahah You stupid Albino  
  
Y. Bakura: STOP GETTING ME MIXED UP WITH THOSE RED-EYED ALBINOS WHO SING " I need sunscreeeeeen!" WHILE PLAYING A GUITAR!  
  
Spark: ya! Don't mess with the hot Albino!  
  
Y. Bakura: ayyyyyy Fuck It  
  
Y. Malik: hey lets get back home! I think most of the people we scared got heart attacks  
  
Malik: that was because they were old timers and half dust  
  
Spark: they also thought we escaped the mental house  
  
Y. Bakura: yah whatever. Hey the fastest way to get there is on Malik's Motorcycle!  
  
Malik: I only have one! Y. Malik has is own!  
  
Spark: Ill ride with Malik!  
  
Y. Bakura: FINE. Ill ride with psycho Y. Malik  
  
Y. Malik: thank you for the complement!  
  
Spark: YEEEEEEEEEHA! Gedy up pony!  
  
All: O_O uhh right whatever lets go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
At the Other group  
  
Yami: lets get on home!  
  
Yugi: okay ^_^  
  
Bakura: how can Yugi stay so cheerful all the time?  
  
Tristan: It's probably the candy.  
  
Joey: Or the berries  
  
Mai: Or the sugar  
  
Kaiba: or the customs  
  
Mokuba: or the part of him killing Tea  
  
Bakura: or maybe its because he's using Tea's empty head since she had to brain as an extra goody bag  
  
Yami: Or it could be the ecstasy drugs that keep him hyper  
  
All: o_O okay..  
  
Kaiba: hey where home!  
  
Yugi: yay! I want to eat my candy!  
  
Mai: well I got to get going Bye!  
  
Kaiba: ya me too come on Mokuba we got to get back before that fruity Pegasus comes to visit. Can't you believe him he thinks its Christmas! I can't wait to shoot his gay ass of my property!  
  
Yami: well bye!  
  
Tristan: hey Spark how was your raid!  
  
Spark: eh.  
  
Yami: did you kill anyone?  
  
Malik: yup. Some old crackers  
  
Yugi: DID anyone chase you?  
  
Y. Malik: yah. This mob I think it was because we burned down their house and threw eggs at them.  
  
Joey: So how much candy did you get?  
  
Y. Bakura: about two rooms full  
  
Bakura: how did you get here without getting caught?  
  
Spark: we rode on Malik and Y. Malik's motorcycle.  
  
Malik: yah we ran over this little red ridding hood gurl skipping down the street singing the Telettubies song.  
  
Yugi: Cool^_^  
  
TO Be CoNtInUeD............  
  
BURNBABYBURNBURNBABYBURNBURNBABYBURN  
  
AN: SO how do you like? Hate it? Well please tell me ReAd&ReViEw  
  
Spark: I know it's not my best work but hey at least I got something up!  
  
Malik: It was Crappy  
  
Bakura: well sorta  
  
Spark: who gives a fuck  
  
PlEaSe ReAd&ReViEw!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ja Ne! 


	9. Call Me On Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Even on Thanksgiving! SO please DON'T sue! ^^  
  
  
  
Spark: Hey everybody! What's up!  
  
All: Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Spark: Ya! God im full. Right now its 7:48pm in California.  
  
Y. Bakura: I really had preferred my piece of Turkey raw.  
  
Bakura: Oh shut the hell up your lucky that you got to eat!  
  
Y. Bakura: *sniff* I wanted a piece of raw Turkey!  
  
Malik: Hey so did I but I didn't get one!  
  
Joey: I loved the Turkey! ^^  
  
Y. Malik: That's because you mostly ate everything!  
  
Spark: Okay.. Lets get on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At The Bar Trying to Get Ready For The Turkey!  
  
Spark: Okay everyone! Lets start to get ready for Thanksgiving!  
  
Yugi: Hey if this is a bar.  
  
Spark magically pulls on a lever and the Bar turns into a House  
  
Yugi:''^^ I rest my case  
  
Yami: Okay here are the groups! Y. Malik, Y. Bakura, Malik, Spark, me, Bakura and Yugi do the kitchen! The rest of you guys get everything ready!  
  
All: Ayiiiiiiy Capitan!  
  
Yami: you scare me..  
  
Yugi: Malik can you please get the turkey!  
  
Malik: Okay.  
  
An hour later  
  
Bakura: hey where is Mal..  
  
All of the sudden you hear......  
  
GOBBLE GOBBLE  
  
Spark and Y. Malik: What the fuck was that!  
  
Yami: That my friends is called a Turkey  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh shit.  
  
Malik: I got the turkey! ^^  
  
Spark: Not a real Turkey it has to be dead!  
  
Malik: I can fix that! Hehehe  
  
Yugi: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Everything happened so fast. Time for slow motion to kick in!  
  
Yugi ran towards Malik as Malik was getting the butcher knife to chop off the Turkeys head. Yugi whacked Malik and Y. Malik on the head with a Mallet because they were trying to stab the turkey with a plastic fork. (Thanks for invader mya and her yami's for that gift)  
  
Spark: well. say bye to that Turkey cause it just ran away  
  
Bakura: uhhh. Yugi. we have a problem. We don't have anything to make things with and we didn't buy a turkey!  
  
Yami: uh-oh here comes the water works!  
  
Yugi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Y. Bakura: AWWWW MY EARS THEY BLEED!!!! X_X  
  
Spark: Boy! Yugi's screaming can make someone death! COOL!!!!  
  
Malik: Well I guess its time to go to the store!  
  
Spark: I don't want tooo!!!!!  
  
Bakura: why?  
  
Spark: Because..  
  
Yami: Because what?  
  
Spark: I ATE ALL THE CANDY FROM THE STORE AND GOT KICKED OUT! AHAHAHHAHA  
  
All: anime fall  
  
Bakura: well. I think we better go because.if we tell Joey to go he's going to eat all the food there is!  
  
Spark: FINE! Ill go but I get to have fun!!!!  
  
Malik: LETS GO!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**  
  
All On the rode  
  
Malik: On the rode again lalallalala  
  
Bakura: which store are we going to????  
  
Y. Bakura: Um.what was that store called again..DUCKY was it?  
  
Yami: You idiot you mean Lucky  
  
Spark: Man your both as old as dust! Oh wait your 5,000 years old never mind he he  
  
Y. Malik: where is this Lucky store?  
  
Spark: There is no more Lucky!! Lucky got married with Albertson and the both rode in a shopping cart down the frozen food aisle!  
  
Malik: how do you know all this?  
  
Spark: ^^ I saw it on T.V of course!  
  
Yugi: T.V is bad for you!  
  
Bakura: Who said that?  
  
Yugi: Yami  
  
Yami: well it is!  
  
Y. Bakura: you crazy! T.V IS good for you! It teaches you things!  
  
Yami: It also shrinks your brain!  
  
Malik: yah soo. You least learn to fight, talk, you learn about everything!  
  
Spark: YUP! ^^  
  
Bakura: hey guys what store are we going to?  
  
Spark: FOOD FOR LESS!!!  
  
All: OKAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* At Food for Less  
  
Bakura: HEY! STOP RACING WITH THE BLODDY SHOPPING CARTS!  
  
In the background you can see Spark, Y. Bakura, and Y. Malik racing and flipping the carts over as they hit a curve  
  
Spark: @_@ Owieeee!  
  
Y. Bakura: looks like I won!  
  
Malik: Hey where's my Yami?  
  
Yami: I think he's in the bushes  
  
Yugi: Yup. His ass is sticking out of their see..  
  
Spark: @_@ ha-ha Y. Malik is in the bushes!  
  
Yugi: are you okay Spark?  
  
Spark: ya. I'm fine im just waiting till the little people stop circling around my head!  
  
Yami: Lets get the stuff before the store closes!  
  
Bakura: Hey Spark, look there is some candy here!  
  
Y. Malik: where!!!!  
  
Malik: he said Spark!  
  
Y. Malik: I don't care! I want candy!!!  
  
All: -_- whatever  
  
Yami: here's a cart Yugi  
  
Bakura: Hey lets get going!  
  
Malik: FINE  
  
~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~***~**~*~*~*~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~* Somewhere in the aisle  
  
Spark: I want this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this....  
  
Yugi: @_@ too dizzy..  
  
All: @_@  
  
Malik: who knew that Spark could move this fast!  
  
Yami: well let's go to the register!  
  
10 hours later...  
  
CL: That will be 100,000 yen please! ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: If you know what's best for you, you will let us leave without paying..  
  
CL: Nope sorry cant do, customer has to pay or else. ^_^  
  
Malik: Ill wipe that little smirk of your face in five seconds if you don't let us pass..  
  
CL: Sorry. That will be 100,000 yen please! ^_^  
  
Y. Malik: That's it here comes the wind up and here comes the punc...  
  
CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Y. Malik, Malik, Y. Bakura: My EYES! THEY BURN!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOO SHE SPRAYED THE PLAYA SHE SPRAYED THE PIMP!  
  
Spark: Foo you aint no pimp! You gotta have Pimp juice to be a pimp!  
  
Yugi: Here is 100,000yen!  
  
CL: Thank you please come again! ^_^  
  
Spark: Ill get the hose!  
  
Starts to pour water on their faces with the hose  
  
Bakura: I think that's enough water they look like they cant breath!  
  
Yami: No their fine that pepper spry sure got them!  
  
Yugi: Spark keep the water running on their faces for about an hour  
  
Spark: KAY! ^^  
  
An hour later  
  
Yugi: Hey tell them to dry off and come help in the kitchen!  
  
Malik: we Heard!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
In the Kitchen!  
  
Yugi: Y. Bakura Cook the mash potatoes okay!  
  
Y. Bakura: ya fine whatever  
  
Yami: Ill do the Turk..  
  
Everyone looks at Malik who's singing  
  
Malik: Tonight ill eat you.you'll taste so good smothered in my mash potatoes.you'll taste to delicious..  
  
Bakura: Okay...  
  
Yami: Mental child...  
  
Yugi: That's the last time he eats a room full of candy..  
  
Bakura: hey Malik, you know the Turkeys dead? Right?  
  
Yami: ill do the turkey now!  
  
Y. Malik: Ill help!  
  
Y. Bakura: How do you turn on a stove?  
  
Bakura: Idiot. First you turn the knob but make sure you don't burn yourself because it's very VERY very ho.  
  
Y. Bakura: AHHHH I BURNED MY FUCKING FINGER!!!!  
  
Bakura: you never listen do you?  
  
Spark: Hey guys, is Pumpkin Pie supposed to be black and crispy?  
  
Everyone stares at the Pie  
  
Jab jab  
  
Malik: Is it alive?  
  
Bakura: I don't think so...  
  
Yugi: STOP POKING HOLES IN THE TURKEY SPARK!  
  
Yami: How do we cook the Turkey????  
  
All: um..help?  
  
Yugi: Ill call someone to help us!  
  
After a couple a minutes  
  
DING DING DONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGg  
  
Spark: Damn the doorbell got stuck again!  
  
Bakura: did you put something on it again?  
  
Malik: Well last time we fixed it we used gum and rubber bands  
  
Yami: Ill open the door because I think it's stuck  
  
All: whatever  
  
Everyone could hear Yami's voice from the living room  
  
Yami: Hello! Come In!  
  
Bakura: hey look its.. Lil_summoner_yuna!  
  
Lil: Hello you paged!  
  
Yugi: We need help making Thanksgiving Dinner!  
  
Lil: No Biggie I can make that in fast but god this kitchen looks like its been to hell a couple of time!  
  
Spark: Correction it's been to hell 1,000 times!  
  
Lil: Whoa...ook I need some volunteers to help me!  
  
Yugi: oooo pick me pick me!!  
  
Lil: hmmm I pick the two girly men  
  
Y. Malik & Malik: HEY WERE NOT GIRLY MEN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil: (in a demonic voice) SILENCE YOU!!!  
  
Malik: I want my mommy!!!!  
  
Y. Malik: me too  
  
Lil: ok now I pick Bakura  
  
Bakura: Yay!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: what about me  
  
Lil: well I can pick you too  
  
Y. Bakura: hot damn  
  
Lil: ok now I want Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba  
  
Yugi: ^-^  
  
Yami: oh crap  
  
Kaiba: holy shit how am I supposed to work with these two  
  
Lil: Kaiba shut the fuck up (boy I always wanted to say that)  
  
Spark: what about me I need to be with my crazy kind!!!!!  
  
Lil: ok ok you can help too  
  
Spark: yay  
  
Lil: ok everyone you have to wear these aprons so you wont get dirty  
  
Spark: hell no we aint gonna wear this shit!!!  
  
Kaiba: for once I agree with the crazy one  
  
Lil: SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ELSE I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES WITH SPIDERS AND CHICKENS!!!!!  
  
All: mommy!!!!!  
  
Lil: ok then  
  
(Everyone wears aprons)  
  
Lil: their now that wasn't hard was it?  
  
Spark: ahhh mines has pink and purple chickens!!  
  
Joey: (out of no where) ohh they look like skittles  
  
Kaiba: what the fucking hell!!! Why is mine with a dog hood Joey: hahahahaha whose the dog now Kaiba  
  
Lil: silence both of you (whacks them all with mallets)  
  
Joey and Kaiba: @_@  
  
Lil: who else wants some!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Rubber duckies my favorite ^-^  
  
Yami: Dark Magician on it hey you know what I like ^-^  
  
Malik: Yellow and brown with chocobos are they chickens  
  
Lil: kinda  
  
Malik: ahhhhh  
  
Y. Malik: who in the hell are these: a duck, a dog, and a boy with a huge key!!!!  
  
Lil: they are Sora, Donald, and Goofy from kingdom hearts  
  
Y. Malik: oh ahhhhhhhh ducks  
  
Lil: ook lets get to work Kaiba you and Yugi work on the various deserts, Yami you and Y. Bakura make the turkey, Bakura you and spark make various drinks, and Y. Malik and Malik you make the yams and other condiments.  
  
Yugi: lets get crakin  
  
Y. Bakura: oh crap  
  
Lil: I will be watching you ok and if you do something wrong I will be forced to kick your ass with the mallet!!  
  
Spark: uh..how to make lemonade..I can't do it  
  
Lil: you need help  
  
Spark: yes here what do I do?  
  
Lil: you put 4 lemons lots a water and some sugar is that so hard  
  
Bakura: no Lil: okay Bakura you do the Lemonade!  
  
Bakura: Okay!  
  
Spark: Hey The Turkey is ready! ^^  
  
Lil: Okay then when the Lemonade is done well be ready to set the table!  
  
Bakura: Done!  
  
Spark: Y. Bakura, and Bakura you set up the table!  
  
Y. Bakura&Bakura: Okay  
  
An hour later  
  
Done!  
  
LIL: what took you so long?  
  
Bakura: Y. Bakura broke the table and we had to fix it  
  
Spark: hahaa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~**~* At the Table with everyone!  
  
Spark: Damn that was some good Turkey!  
  
Lil: You can say that again  
  
Spark: Okay, damn that was some..  
  
Bakura: Hey the Turkeys gone!  
  
Malik: Not even the bones are left behind!  
  
Kaiba: That's because Joey ate all the leftovers and the bones  
  
Y. Bakura: ha I hope he gets fat!  
  
Yami: I think he already is!  
  
Joey: ohhhhhh MY STOMACH Im gonna explode!  
  
Suddenly everyone hears an explosion  
  
Spark: Damn he wasn't lying he did explode!  
  
All: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH  
  
TO Be Continued..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: How did you like it! Thanksgiving chapter!  
  
Spark: Please give me some ideas my brain can't come up with anymore!  
  
Bakura: Please donate items to us and Ideas would also be greatly appreciated! ^^  
  
Malik: Please forgive Spark for the tardiness of her chapters  
  
Yugi: This is one of her longest chapters so you have to give her credit for giving you a long chapter and not leaving a cliffhanger! ^^  
  
Y. Bakura: I command you to Read and Review  
  
Y. Malik: Or else well send you Joey guts from when he exploded!  
  
READ & REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja Ne!^^ 


	10. The posters and the kawaiiness!

Spark: Okay im back! There will be some changes going on. I'm kinda getting tired of righting the characters long names so here what's going to happen!  
  
Bakura is now Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura is Bakura  
  
Malik is Malik  
  
Yami Malik is Ishtar  
  
Yugi is Yugi  
  
Yami is Yami  
  
Tristan is Honda  
  
Joey is Jou  
  
Tea is Anzu  
  
Spark: That's about it.  
  
Ryou: as you can see she using our Japanese names ^^  
  
Bakura: What else will you do speak Japanese in your fic!  
  
Spark: Probably ^^  
  
Yami: Don't forget to do the Disclaimer Spark  
  
Spark: I don't whannna! Whaaaaaaa!  
  
Yugi: Ill say it for you then! ^^  
  
Yugi: Spark does not own Yu-gi-oh although she wishes she did but she aint that rich!  
  
  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari// ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Getting the Christmas Tree!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spark: So how are we going to get the Christmas Tree for Christmas?  
  
Ryou: I don't know I thought you new how to get that?  
  
Bakura: what's Christmas?  
  
Yugi: You don't know what Christmas is!!!  
  
Yami: your such a baka!  
  
Bakura: well if you know you all mighty Pharaoh then explain to me!  
  
Yami: Its simple...it's a..um..  
  
Bakura: hm. That's what I though baka eshone  
  
Jou: I love the food for Christams! What are we going to have to eat for Christmas?  
  
Anzu: Is that what you of all day!  
  
Honda: What do you think is in his head all day!  
  
Spark: I WANT PRESENTS!  
  
Kaiba: Bakura, Christmas is when you get people gifts and have a fun time.  
  
Bakura: oh.OHHHHH! ^^  
  
Spark: soo. you guys better give me sumthin!  
  
Anzu: I know what I want!  
  
Mia: what is that Anzu?  
  
Malik: I know what it is..heheheHEHEHEHHEE!  
  
Ishtar: Damn your crazy or sumthin!  
  
Isis: Well your BOTH crazy, psychos, mental,. I could go on!  
  
Spark: I didn't know you where here!  
  
Anzu: I want Yami to go out with me for Christmas!  
  
//Damn..//  
  
/what do you mean Yami../  
  
//I don't want to go out with that bitchy witch//  
  
/well..hahaha TOOO BAD!/  
  
//yah Yugi.. that's a LOT of help.. can you go out with her?//  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE FUCK! IM NOT THAT CRAZY!  
  
All: Stare at Yugi  
  
Spark: um.. Anzu. no one in their right mind would go out with you! Not in a zillion years!  
  
Anzu: I wont take that as an offense  
  
Spark: I meant it as an offense!  
  
Ishtar: hmm. you know Pegasus song in the Cd?  
  
Spark: EWWW THE GAY MAN!!!!  
  
O_o  
  
Spark: hehe :D  
  
Bakura: How come Ryou, Ishtar, Malik, or me didn't get to make our own songs!  
  
Spark: Ya I was sooo pissed!!!! NOT FAIR! I HOPE ANZU DIES IN HELL!!!!  
  
Anzu: What!  
  
Spark: opps. did that slip out! Oh well..  
  
Isis: Yami has his own song and so does Kaiba  
  
Ryou: I know so does Anzu  
  
Malik: *snicker* Yugi and Anzu have like a solo in that CD. Lol  
  
Spark: Hey ill be right back! I have to take a piss.. so HOLD MY CALLS!  
  
All: Okay! ^^  
  
Spark: Oh and one other thing.ruin my Shinobi poster or my Cloud poster on the table or I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Ryou: Okay ^^  
  
Malik: Hey guys look what I found!  
  
(too bad for Malik that he didn't hear Spark's warning for the poster)  
  
Bakura: we could cut down the Christmas Tree with that!  
  
Ishtar: Cool!  
  
Bakura: Hey Malik, let me see that..  
  
Malik gives the ax to Bakura over the table with the poster  
  
Kaiba: Be careful with the ax don't dro.....  
  
SLICE RIP TEAR CRASH  
  
Bakura: Malik did it!  
  
Malik: huh? Broke the table? Whats so bad?  
  
Ishtar explains the poster that was on the table  
  
Malik: oh.OH... Ishtar did it!  
  
Everyone hears Spark form the back room  
  
Spark: I'm cumin out in a min guys!  
  
Ishtar: Oh. Shit.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/n  
  
Well that's all for right now. Ill right more later. What should happen! Will Spark kill everyone? Please give us some ideas! And things!  
  
Spark: Im going to FUCKIN KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Epp!  
  
Ryou with puppy dog eyes: Please READ & Review!! PLEASSE!  
  
Yugi: Never play with Schizophrenic people! They get you into problems!  
  
All: Please R&R! 


	11. Christmas, New Year's, and Valenitnes da...

Disclaimer: I do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the copies!  
  
Ryou: Welcome everyone! ^^  
  
Bakura: AWWW! Don't I have a cute Hikari!  
  
Malik: I'm just as cute!  
  
Ishtar: Yes.I think.  
  
Ryou: Hey..Spark.are you still mad?  
  
Spark: . *mumble mumble*  
  
Ryou: Oh my.she is mad.  
  
Kaiba: Well..lets get on with the story  
  
Ishtar & Malik: NOOOO!  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
Scene Change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Christmas!  
  
Malik: OMG! I didn't break the poster!  
  
Bakura: Nice going butterfingers!  
  
Ishtar: Hey! Be nice to Malik! I don't make fun of your pansy Hikari!  
  
Ryou: Hey! *pouts*  
  
Jou: You guys had better get tape and lots of it!  
  
Anzu: oohhhh! I'm tellin  
  
Yami: NO! I mean wait.if you don't ill give you a ..kiss.yah..a kiss!  
  
Anzu: *.* Okay!  
  
All: O.O  
  
//Hey Yugi.//  
  
/what do you think your doing! /  
  
//I had to say that to save our asses!//  
  
/well since you put it that way../  
  
//Do you have a frog cause as hell im not going to kiss her froggy lips! //  
  
/here/  
  
Yami: close your eyes Anzu!  
  
Anzu: *.* Okay!  
  
Yugi give Yami that frog  
  
Yami: 1.2.3  
  
Frog kisses Anzu  
  
Anzu: yay! *faints*  
  
Mai starts to throw her in the dumpster  
  
Honda: Hurry! Where is the tape!  
  
Spark: Hey guys. what's u..  
  
Ryou: Spark, are you okay?  
  
Malik: uh-oh.here is comes!  
  
Spark: who in the living FUCKING HELL TOUCHED MY POSTERS!  
  
Malik: Ishtar  
  
Ishtar: huh? I didn't do it! It was Malik swear!  
  
Spark: well lucky for you! That Malik is Bishonen! And so are you but he's Kawaii-er!  
  
Ishtar: Aww damn. *starts to run*  
  
Spark: I can't run no more.*whaaaaaaaaa*  
  
Ryou: awww. Don't cry, Well get you a new one okay ^^  
  
Spark: *sniff* *sniff* okay.  
  
Bakura: Yo Ishtar! You can stop runnin now!  
  
Ishtar: good. *breathing hard* I was getting tired..  
  
Jou: really.I couldn't tell  
  
Spark: well since it's Christmas ill let it off.but after it.THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!  
  
Bakura: uh..hehe shouldn't we get the tree already?  
  
Spark: *puts on a lumber Jack custom* I say kids.lets get that damn tree  
  
Ryou: ^^"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside in the Snow  
  
Spark: Awww! Ryou you look sooo kawaii in the snow!  
  
Ishtar, Yami, Bakura: Hey what about us?  
  
Spark: uhh.. he's more cutter cause he blends in the snow?  
  
All: uh-hu surrreeee  
  
Jou: Hey! I found a tree!  
  
Spark: lemme see!..oh.to small  
  
Jou: what about this one?  
  
Spark: *looks at it very very closely: too skinny  
  
Jou: This?  
  
Spark: Tooo fat  
  
After what seemed about 20 years (or in this case 5 hours) they STILL where looking for a tree  
  
Joey: this *pant* one *pant*  
  
Spark: hmm.  
  
All: *praying to god that this is the one*  
  
Spark: nawww  
  
Joey: This *pant* *pant* on.*faints before he could finish*  
  
Ryou: here..let me try. How about this tree?  
  
Spark: *.* Perfect!!!  
  
Honda: finally!!!!  
  
(Setting up the tree)  
Bakura: Hey, I get to put the thingy on top of the tree!  
  
Ishtar: Noo!! I do!  
  
Bakura: Me!  
  
Ishtar: No me!  
  
Bakura: Me!  
  
Ishtar: Me!  
  
Bakura: Me!  
  
Ishtar: Me!  
  
Bakura: Me!  
  
Ishtar: You  
  
Bakura: No you!!!!  
  
Ishtar: Okay! Thanks!  
  
Bakura: awww damn  
  
Spark: Hey!!! No cussing on Christmas!  
  
After 2 hours of putting the tree up and putting the little decorating balls on it only 122 where broken.  
  
Spark: Ta-Da!  
  
(Christmas Day)  
  
Spark: Weee!!! Presents!!!  
  
Malik: Hey, cool I got a butcher knife!  
  
Ishtar: uhh. ill hold on too that!  
  
Ryou: ^^ I got aww some aww things!  
  
Bakura: awww good ol' leather  
  
Spark: Yippeee! I got posters and clothes too!  
  
Everyone was happy with Christmas. Soo merry Christmas to all and all a good night!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
New years Eve  
  
Spark: Well, New Years Eve is here!  
  
Bakura: let's go outside and see the fireworks!  
  
Ryou: Ya! Can we!  
  
Spark: Sure!  
  
Malik: Ill get my motorcycle!  
  
Spark: WAIT!  
  
Everybody froze in their spots  
  
Spark: Your New Year Resolution!  
  
Ishtar: Damn!  
  
Spark: Okay! Bakura and Ishtar you guys have to be nice to your Ryou and Malik  
  
Bakura and Ishtar: Fine! Can we go now!  
  
Jou: haha you guys have to be nice!  
  
Malik: Yah but not to you  
  
Jou: mommy..  
  
Bakura: Wait Ryou, you have to dress warmly!  
  
Ishtar: you too Malik  
  
After they dressed Malik and Ryou looked like to big balls of clothes  
  
Honda: ohhh look at the fire works!  
  
Jou: whanna now sumthin?  
  
Ryou: whampp  
  
Malik: yamm whamp?  
  
Jou: those fore works look like pop rock candy!  
  
-_-"  
  
All counting for the New Year  
  
5 ..  
  
4  
  
...  
  
3  
  
..  
  
2  
  
..*fart*  
  
1!!!!! Happy New Year!  
  
Spark: Who farted?  
  
Honda: It's Jou, I think he's passing gas  
  
Bakura: Whofff, does that smell or what?  
  
Happy New Years Everybody!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
(Valentines Day)  
  
Bakura: Hey guys what are we gonna give Spark For Valentines Day?  
  
Ryou: Don't know  
  
Ishtar: How about.hmm.  
  
Malik: I'm giving her a ride on my motorcycle  
  
Ishtar: WHAT!  
  
Malik: Well she likes to do tricks on it and try to run people over with it!  
  
Ryou: That is true..  
  
Jou: I'm giving her candy!  
  
Malik: Okay..  
  
Seto: Guess what im giving her  
  
Bakura: let me guess sumthin expensive  
  
Seto: Hell's naw  
  
Ishtar: Then what?  
  
Seto: A ball!  
  
Ryou: Okay.Well, im giving her..hmm..  
  
Bakura: im just giving her a squirt gun  
  
Ishtar: yah..well..im gonna give her a mallet and a poster of me and signed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spark: So what did you guys want to talk to me about?  
  
Malik: Where here to give you sumthin  
  
All: Here  
  
Spark: O.O Coolllll  
  
After everyone give them her present she gives them theirs  
  
Spark: I got you guys all passes to The Fairy World!!!  
  
Ishtar: Hold up! That's where three year olds play!  
  
Spark: Well, take it or leave it cause hehe that's all I could afford hehe  
  
All: *_*  
  
Happy Valentines Day!  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N  
  
Well, that's all the chapters that I didn't have time to write. It's all in one. Sorry if the chapter are so short and that they aren't so funny. Hopefully the next chapters will be as funny-er  
  
IMPORTANT: Im taking a break from this fic. I have sadly to say but run out of ideas. Also im not so much inspired to continue this fic. I will be writing other fics. I will sometime come back and write a new chapter fir this fic maybe.  
  
Bakura: I don't they'll miss you cause you barley have any reviews  
  
Spark: Well, hopefully they'll review  
  
Malik: But for now please R&R Please!!!!  
  
Ja Ne 


End file.
